


you look so comfortable (in my skin)

by irridesca



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinky Birthday Gift, Married Sex, Mentions of Pregnancy, Morning Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Soft Ben Solo, They are stupid in love, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, and they are stupid horny, mentions of anal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irridesca/pseuds/irridesca
Summary: The pin is calledNaughty Gifts For Menand Rey can’t help but click on it.She completely rips off one of the ideas by turning it into a DIY project, and despite the fact that hers is composed of pastel-colored post-it notes instead of laminated cardstock, it’s still cute.Anyway, the only thing that really matters is that it’s functional. That her handwriting is legible.(It is. Barely.)She gives it to Ben in a pre-wrapped box two days before his thirty-second birthday.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 25
Kudos: 350





	you look so comfortable (in my skin)

**Author's Note:**

> *looks at my WIPs* 
> 
> *looks at my big NanoWriMo project* 
> 
> *looks away*
> 
> Thanks to Sam and Felicia <3
> 
> title is from Rocket by Beyonce

The pin is called _Naughty Gifts For Men_ and Rey can’t resist clicking on it. 

She completely rips off one of the ideas by turning it into a DIY project, and despite the fact that hers is composed of pastel-colored post-it notes instead of laminated cardstock, it’s still cute. 

Anyway, the only thing that really matters is that it’s functional. That her handwriting is legible. 

(It is. Barely.)

She gives it to Ben in a pre-wrapped box two days before his thirty-second birthday. 

“It’s the first of many, but it might be the one you like the most,” she explains as she sinks down next to him on the couch. The lavender silk negligee that he bought her a month ago is draped loosely over her shoulders, and she watches him stare as the tiny strap slides down, revealing more of her chest. When Rey reaches to pick it up, Ben’s eyes find hers. 

She jerks her chin in the direction of the gift that’s still unopened. 

He comes to and clears his throat, setting forth on the unboxing and pulls out a tiny book with a red paper heart glued to the outside. His brows knit together, but as soon as he opens it and reads the first page, his mouth falls open. 

He flips a few pages and then looks at her. “Does this mean I can…?” 

“Use them like coupons to get me to do whatever you want sexually?” 

Her sweet, beautiful husband looks boyishly hopeful as he nods. Rey leans forward and presses a gentle kiss on his lips. Against his mouth, she says, “Yes. That’s exactly what it means.” 

Ben inhales deeply through his nose as Rey moves her mouth over his cheek and jaw, and when she hears a ripping sound after a few moments, she looks down to find him holding one of the notes in his palm. She peeks at the words she wrote mere hours ago and grins, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. She lifts her eyes to meet his. 

“Now?” she asks sweetly. 

“Yes, please.” His eyes turn hazy. “If that’s okay.” 

“Of course it’s okay, love.” 

Rey pushes herself backward on the couch until her shoulders hit the arm on the opposite side. She makes quick work of her leggings and thong and tosses them haphazardly on the floor. She finds Ben’s eyes as she spreads her legs wide, her bare center wide open and ready for him.

Always ready for him.

“It’s more than okay,” she says softly. 

“ _Fuck_.” Ben’s scrambling to turn around, to meet her right where she is and lay his body on top of hers. His lips find hers quickly and messily, his breathing already heavy in her mouth as his tongue darts out. Rey lifts herself into him, grinding against his hardening cock, and Ben groans against her lips. He pulls back then, going forth on his mission to fulfill his first post-it. 

He moves down her body slowly, leaving hot, wet kisses on every inch he can reach. 

When he gets to the apex of her legs, he stares with an awe in his face that she’s never quite grown used to. Ben reaches a hand up to run his index finger softly over her slit and then spreads her out with his thumb, his eyes closing slowly at how wet she is—how her cunt is _glistening_ for him. He leans forward like he’s in a trance and presses the flat of his tongue against her, lapping up as much of her as he can with one long swipe. 

“Oh, shit.” Rey sighs, her head falling back. 

Ben hums against her, swiping up and down a few more times in that indulgent way he always does—like these first few tastes are for him more than they are for her. 

But then he shifts his focus. 

He pulls back slightly and Rey watches his eyes travel over her writhing form until they meet hers. They’re hooded as they stare back at her, all dazed and wanting. Ben slides a finger over her wetness and circles her hole before sliding in to the knuckle slowly and then pulling back out, only to have his middle finger join as he pushes in a second time. 

“ _Ben_.”

Ben’s only response is to swipe his tongue against her clit. It moves expertly in perfect circles and he alternates between licking and sucking with a finesse that’s come from learning every single inch of her body over the past six years. 

He gives her time to adjust to his fingers, flattening his tongue over the swollen nub just for the taste, and then adds a third digit as he starts to suck hard enough that she’s a whimpering mess above him. Ben moves his free hand under her ass to lift her off the couch, holding her up to give himself a better angle as he devours her pussy.

Rey’s eyes are screwed shut and her breathing is starting to pick up. He’s fucking her hard with his fingers now as his plush, perfect lips eat her cunt like a man starved. She’s on the verge—so close to it that she can taste it, especially when Ben starts squeezing her ass with his free hand so tightly that she’s sure she’ll have marks in the morning. 

When she finally manages to open her eyes, her jaw drops and she moans at the sight—Ben’s hips are driving into the couch, grinding his cock into the leather, his mouth wide open between her thighs and his hand relentlessly jamming his thick, practiced fingers into her sopping wet hole. His brows are knit together tightly, like it’s almost painful how good it is, and she understands so well, she knows _exactly_ how good it is as she tips her head back and comes, going rigid in his hands, closing her eyes and still seeing him—pushing his hips into the couch, keyed up out of his _mind_ just from eating her out. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Ben,” she cries as it courses through her, and Ben holds her through it, slowing the motions of his fingers and letting his warm breath fan over her as she comes down, sweat dripping down her forehead and her cheeks flushed pink. 

He stays down there, lapping up her cum lazily as she continues to moan, twitching with oversensitivity. Ben’s careful with her, avoiding the spots he knows will be too much. 

“I think you’re right,” he murmurs. Rey picks her head up slowly, finding that it weighs significantly more than usual. 

He smirks at her. “This is definitely going to be my favorite present.” 

* * *

It’s not even midnight before he’s tearing another post-it out of the book. 

Rey’s got her toothbrush in her mouth and there’s likely drops of stray toothpaste dotting her chin as she walks out of the bathroom to find him lying on their bed, his arms folded under his head with the note sitting on his bare chest. She gulps at the sight of him, regretting the action immediately when a sharp, minty substance slides down her throat. 

She recovers quickly and joins him not long after, a blush-colored silk robe draped around her form as she sinks down onto her stomach. Rey rests her chin against her palms as she leans forward and looks at the note, her eyebrows wiggling as she reads it. 

“You know these don’t expire, right?” 

The corner of Ben’s lips lifts easily, and he shrugs, as much as he can with his arms still supporting his head. He looks relaxed with his feet crossed and his grey sweatpants sitting loosely at the jut of his hips, and Rey feels her mouth start to water as she watches the outline of his cock become more and more noticeable. 

He’s getting hard just thinking about what’s on the piece of paper. 

She’s getting wet just from watching him. 

Rey reaches for the note and studies it for a few seconds, only partially embarrassed by her chicken-scratch handwriting. Thankfully, he’d been able to read it well enough to know that it says _mutual masturbation_ , punctuated with a little heart and smiley face. Her eyes raise seductively to his, long lashes lifting slowly as she takes him in again. He’s staring right back, his Adam’s apple moving roughly as he swallows hard, and Rey makes a show of tossing the piece of paper over her shoulder before adjusting herself on her back next to him. 

She sinks back slowly against the soft pillows that sit at the head of their king bed, sighing as she goes, and unties her robe. She takes her time with this, knowing that he’s watching every step, and when she unveils her body to him in full, both sides of the robe falling to the bed, Ben sighs. Out of the corner of her eye, she can see the tent in his sweatpants jutting out. 

The cold, flowing air from the ceiling fan hits her exposed breasts and causes her nipples to harden, and when she spreads her legs widely, so much that her right leg rests atop his knee, she nearly gasps at the feeling of her bare, hot pussy meeting the contrasting temperature of the room. She’s wet and warm, slippery almost, and she knows that Ben can tell. 

Her hand moves down her stomach slowly, and Ben’s mirrors the action. Finally, she looks at him and finds his eyes nearly black with desire. They’re looking right at her, still and steady despite his hand moving quickly to free his achingly hard cock from his pants. 

When it’s finally out, thick and red and leaking, Rey licks her lips. 

Ben curses under his breath and takes himself in hand with a light grip. Rey follows suit, reaching further down her center to run her index finger down her damp slit, and she tips her head back and sighs at the feeling of it, knowing he’s cataloguing every face she makes, every sound that falls from her lips. 

“Fuck, baby,” he wheezes. “You’re soaking wet, aren’t you?” 

She nods with her eyes screwed shut and dips a finger inside, mouth falling open at the easy slide through her wetness. Her thumb is focused on her clit, silent cries escaping her as she rubs it with gentle circles. 

The slap of skin as Ben jerks himself off brings her back to the moment. Mind cloudy with the pleasure of it all, she’d nearly forgotten that she had something to feast on as well, and her eyes open and go straight to his fist, alternating between quick and slow, languid strokes. His cock is enormous, even now with his massive hand wrapped around its length she can’t help but gawk slightly at the sight of it. Six years and it still takes her breath away. 

Rey adds another finger as she watches him pump himself. She moans, struggling to keep her eyes open. “So wet, Ben,” she manages. “All for you.” 

“Please,” he blanches, squeezing the base of his cock. “Let me taste you.” 

She obliges without argument, pulling her fingers out of her dripping cunt and pushing them past his wanting lips within seconds. He moans as he closes his mouth around them and sucks, his eyes sliding shut as his tongue laps up every last drop. 

Rey retracts them slowly, relishing in the saliva dripping from the tips as she replaces them on her clit, circling it and moving her hips in time with the movement. 

They find each other’s eyes a few seconds later, and Rey almost comes just from that. 

The way he’s looking at her—the way he _always_ looks at her when they’re in the heat of the moment like this, it never fails to bring her dangerously close to the edge. To be desired and loved and wanted like this, by this strong, magnificent man—it’s overwhelming. 

“I love you,” he bites out. “I love you so much.” He’s started his movements again, though they’re more stilted and graceless. He grunts as he lifts his hips, fucking his hand in earnest. Rey mimics his speed, shoving two fingers back into her hole and driving them in and out while her thumb takes care of her clit. 

“Baby, I—” he groans, his eyes screwing shut, and she watches him grip the base again, tight enough this time that he hisses. “I want to be inside you. Wanna feel you come on me.” 

Rey sighs. “Please,” she breathes, and reaches blindly for him when she removes her hand. 

He’s there within seconds, his chest pressed against hers, his breath falling over her face. She opens her eyes slowly, savoring the image of him on top of her, and they lock gazes as he pushes into her wet and waiting entrance. They both groan loudly at the feeling and Ben’s head falls to the crook of her neck. “Jesus Christ,” he grunts as he bottoms out. “There’s nothing like this—nothing like being inside you. You feel so fucking good.” 

Rey’s nodding in agreement as her back arches, legs lifting higher until they’re wrapped tightly around his torso. Ben’s slow, gentle thrusts start to pick up speed, quickly losing their rhythm as they both catapult closer to orgasm. Rey’s breathing turns shallow when he snakes a hand between their bodies to rub her clit, the large pad of his finger covering more surface area than she’s able to on her own. She nearly screams when he starts pounding, fucking her into the mattress as he frames her head with his free arm.

“Ben, Ben _, Ben,_ ” she moans, her arms reaching up to wrap around his neck tightly. 

“Come on, sweetheart,” he breathes. Sweat drips from his brow onto hers. Rey’s eyes find his again amidst all of the franticness and he smiles softly at her, a stark contrast to the push of his hips against hers, powerful enough to shake the headboard. “Come on my cock.”

It doesn’t take long for her to obey. 

One, two, three more thrusts and equally fervent swipes at her clit and she’s there, tumbling into oblivion as the bliss spreads from her abdomen to her arms and legs and fingers and toes, vibrating through her as her limbs shake against him. Her mouth is wide open in a silent cry, and when she’s finally able to catch her breath, she nearly screams. 

She knows what he needs to hear, even mid-orgasm, and she fists his hair in her unsteady hand and presses her lips against his ear. 

“Come inside me,” she pants. “Fill me up, please.” 

It’s like he’d been waiting for it, those magic words, and his hips stutter as he lets out a long, satisfied groan against her neck. She can feel him pulse inside her, shooting out thick spend until it fills her completely and starts to drip out and down the sides of his shaft. 

“Fuck, Rey,” he breathes once his movements slow. “I just came so fucking hard.” 

Rey nods, releasing the tight grip on his matted hair and running her fingers gently through the tangles. She’s completely blissed out, unable to open her eyes despite how much she wants to. Ben presses soft, wet kisses into her neck and then rests his head against her chest as they both breathe, heavily and in sync. 

“You know,” she starts, voice raspy in the aftermath. “That wasn’t exactly what I had in mind when I wrote that post-it, but,” She feels Ben pick his head up. He looks content, a small, slow smile forming on his lips. Rey grins at him. “I’m happy that we improvised.”

* * *

The next morning, they wake up as the sun starts to shine through the blinds. 

It’s slow and unhurried, the way she climbs on top of him and lays against his chest. It’s a hard-fought battle between falling back asleep and staying awake to finish what she started, but it’s clear which side Ben is on when he pushes her hips gently into his, rubbing his erection against her naked center. She lifts herself up just enough to align their bodies and then sinks down onto him as the dull morning light creeps through the windows. 

They both sigh when she’s fully seated on his cock, the contented sound echoing throughout the otherwise silent room. She rides him with languid, careful maneuvers, and they come after a few short minutes, both oversensitive from everything they’d done the night before. 

“Morning sex,” Ben sighs as he runs his fingers through Rey’s hair. She’s back to her happy place—laying on his chest while her eyes fight to stay open, the post-orgasm haze settling around both of them as their breathing starts to deepen. “Another great post-it.” 

She chuckles lightly. “They’re all great post-its, babe.” 

He hums in agreement, and they both start to doze. 

* * *

Over breakfast, Ben slides another post-it across the table to Rey slowly. 

She’s in the middle of devouring a particularly fluffy plate of scrambled eggs as he does this, using his index and middle finger to push the baby blue thing her way, and when it’s finally close enough that she can read it, her eyes widen. She peeks up at him to find him looking at her, his expression full of nervous excitement.

“Yeah?” she asks through a mouthful of egg, nearly on the verge of tears. 

He nods, his nostrils flaring. 

Rey’s heart starts to thump heavily in her chest. She looks down at the note again, then back up to Ben, and feels an errant tear slip down her cheek. 

“It’ll take a few days…for it to stop working,” she explains thickly. 

Ben nods again. “Okay.”

She blinks a few times, still processing. “You’re sure?” 

The smile that spreads onto Ben’s lips—grin, is more fitting—has an instantly reassuring effect on her, shoving away any and all doubt. 

“I love you more than anything in the world, Rey.” He leans forward and takes one of her hands into his. “I’m ready if you are.” 

* * *

They work through three more post-its that day, even though Rey’s adamant that they save at least _one_ for his actual birthday. 

Ben gives her a mischievous sideways glance when she tells him this and says, “I’ve already got my birthday post-it picked out.” 

A warmth surges in her chest at his words—at this sweet, sweet, goofy man that she loves so much. It still hits her with force sometimes, how much she loves him. How lucky she feels that he’s her person, that he’s chosen her to be his. The post-it he’d passed over to her at breakfast sits in her pocket, tucked away for safekeeping. She’s already counting down the days until she can hand it back to him and do exactly what it says. 

Her heart squeezes at the thought. 

Ticking off three more in between meetings and projects turns out to be a beautiful way to spend a work day. He starts off with bending her over the desk in her office and fucking her from behind, barely giving her time to exit her last Zoom call before he’s holding her down and pushing into her. Rey comes so hard that she sees stars with Ben’s hand fisted in her hair, slamming his pelvis into her ass with abandon. 

Then, it’s Rey sinking to her knees in the shower after he’s washed her hair and braided the wet locks into a loose thing that falls over her shoulder. She sucks him off as the water starts to go cold, delighting in the grunts and sighs that come from above as he holds her head in a gentle grip. Halfway through, she lets her jaw go slack, pinching his thigh so he knows that she’s ready, and he moans as he starts to thrust, fucking her mouth until he comes down her throat. 

Last, and most _certainly_ not least, they finish the day with toys. Ben’s eyes sparkle when he shows her the note, and when she nods, he jumps up and speedwalks to their bedroom, racing back into the living room with their beloved _We-Vibe._

It’s a well worn toy in their house, one that they take advantage of every few weeks and both adore, and Ben looks as excited as he was the day they bought it as he starts to tug down Rey’s shorts. They learned early on that while the remote control capabilities are fun and risky—especially when used in public settings—it’s the fucking that’s the best part. The vibration humming against both of them simultaneously. It’s devastating, how fucking good it feels. 

He gets her nice and wet before he inserts the light pink device, makes her come on his tongue and uses her slick to ease the invasion as he slides it in. He turns it onto the lowest setting once it's settled in her cunt and Rey gasps. It massages her clit and her g-spot all at once, the low thrum just hard enough that she’s got her brows furrowed as she tries to focus on not coming right then and there. 

But then Ben pushes his cock inside of her alongside the toy, the movement driving it closer to that spot inside of her that makes her eyes roll back. 

“Oh, fuck—” Rey gasps, and Ben swallows her words with his mouth. 

He moves slowly, the work of getting her off shared in equal parts by him and the vibrator, and Rey can tell when she finally manages to open her eyes that it’s affecting him just as much as her. His jaw is clenching and unclenching roughly as he stares at her face, blinking hard and looking like he might be struggling to actually _breathe_. 

Rey’s hands come up to frame his face, shoving her fingers back through his hair in gentle, sweeping motions. Ben’s head falls and she presses her lips to his forehead, hissing when he rewards her with a particularly heavy thrust.

“God, it feels amazing,” he grunts against her breast. 

She nods frantically. “I’m already close, Ben,” Rey says honestly, too tired to fight off the onslaught of pleasure brought forth by the vibrator working in tandem with his relentless, delicious thrusts. 

“Me too, baby.” Ben’s head lifts and he reaches a hand up to cradle her cheek. He kisses her sloppily, pistoning his hips and pushing the toy harder against her clit with his pelvis. 

Rey comes _hard—_ her vision goes completely white as she goes still save for the loud, filthy moans she screams into his ear. Ben follows seconds later, biting down on her shoulder as he empties inside of her. 

The toy hums between them as they come down. Ben pulls out of Rey carefully and takes the toy with him. He presses a sweet kiss to her lips before going to clean the toy and himself off.

Rey stays still, eyes shut and sweaty back sticking to the couch cushions. 

Through her daze, she just smiles.

* * *

It’s not on one of the post-its, but Rey wakes Ben up on the morning of his birthday by swallowing his entire cock. It presses the back of her throat and she hears Ben’s breath hitch. Her eyes are glued to his face as he wakes up slowly, consciousness creeping in as his eyebrows knit together. Rey feels his hands as they move into her hair, rubbing gentle patterns against her scalp as she bobs up and down with practiced ease. 

He comes in her mouth in record time, gasping as he bucks his hips and pushes his load further down her throat. Rey moans around him and Ben hisses at the vibration. 

“You’re incredible,” he breathes after Rey releases him with a pop of her lips. 

She crawls up his body and kisses the tip of his nose. “Happy birthday, my love.” 

* * *

They both take the day off for Ben’s birthday. It’s a head start to the long holiday being so close to Thanksgiving, so taking off a full five days felt justified to rest and relax and do everything else in between. They both work hard—Ben especially recently—and they deserve a break. 

They take full advantage of this freedom by laying around in bed most of the day, binging a new Netflix original and ordering ramen from the place down the street for lunch. 

By the evening, they haven’t gone through any post-its. Rey is suspicious, especially when Ben starts to get ready for dinner with his parents without even a glance her way. 

“Are we saving it for after, then?” she asks innocently as she follows him into the bathroom. 

Ben looks at her in the mirror and smiles. “You’ll see.” 

Shit. 

Rey takes a deep breath, nerves already working in her gut. There are a few… _racy_ post-its that she figured he’d sprinkle out every few months but—

It is his birthday, and there’s a devious look in his eyes right now that’s making Rey clench. It’s intense and unwavering, the way he looks at her. Like he’s _hungry_. 

They get ready together. Ben zips up Rey’s dress and kisses her neck as he stands behind her, staring at her in their full-length mirror. 

“You’re beautiful,” he whispers in her ear. 

Rey leans back against him. “So are you.” 

Ben looks amused as he wraps his arms around her middle. 

“Are you ready to know what my next post-it is?” His voice is low and sultry. Rey feels her cheeks start to get warm. She nods. 

Ben reaches into his pocket, pulls out a baby pink one and holds the wrinkly piece of paper out in front of her. Rey reads the words and gulps, finding his eyes in the mirror again. 

_get me off in a public place_

It’s something he enjoys—the danger of possibly getting caught. They’ve fucked in many questionable bathrooms, dressing rooms, offices, and Rey loves how much it turns him on, even if it makes her a little nervous. Ben knows just what to do to help calm her, to bring her back to the moment and let him take care of her, and in turn, she’s had some of the best orgasms of her life on top of desks that weren’t hers. 

“Just so it doesn’t take you by surprise,” he states, and then winks at her, turning around to finish getting ready. 

They get to the restaurant before Han and Leia do, and Rey’s got her legs crossed in their corner booth with her body leaning into Ben’s. They’re looking at the menu together, each sipping on a glass of red wine in comfortable silence. Rey manages a glance at Ben and enjoys a moment of just taking him in, his dark grey blazer over that fitted black t-shirt that makes her weak in the knees. Black jeans that hug his hips perfectly. 

His hair looks perfect, too—it kind of always does, which pisses her off a little. 

And his mouth. She could talk for hours about the pouty perfection that is Ben Solo’s mouth. 

“You’re staring,” he says in a deep, low voice. 

“You’re sexy.” She leans forward and presses a kiss to his cheek, light enough that it won’t leave lipstick in its wake. Ben’s hand moves from the table to her thigh that’s nearly on top of his and pushes it off gently. Rey gives him a curious expression and he winks at her for the second time that night. Then he’s pulling the leg closest to him out and nudging the opposite knee with his fist until she’s practically spread eagle under the table. 

Rey’s breath hitches. “Here?” 

Ben’s hand skirts up her dress and cups her, his face morphing into one of pure awe. Rey knows why, and her nerves are slightly abated by the looks on his face. 

“Fuck,” he blurts out. He leans closer to her. “You want this just as bad as I do, don’t you? That’s why you’re not wearing anything under this dress. You wanted me to have easy access to that pretty pussy. Didn’t you, Rey?” 

Rey swallows, her eyes fluttering shut as Ben starts to caress her wet slit. She nods quickly. 

His mouth is closer to her ear. “Say it.”

“I want it. I always—” Rey gasps as Ben slides a finger into her, his breath stuttering against her temple. He starts to work it in and out of her expertly as Rey’s mouth falls open.

“Always what, sweetheart?” 

Her eyes flicker open. She’d completely lost that sentence and even now it was hard to recall, but then Ben leans down and presses a hot, open-mouthed kiss against the spot behind her ear and she remembers. God, does she remember. 

“I always want you. Always. Anywhere.” Her hips start to buck into his hand. 

“I know you do, baby. My hungry, insatiable girl.” 

She’s about to shove her own hand up her dress to assist when the impossible happens. Rey’s cheeks go cherry red as Han and Leia approach the table hurriedly—she’d nearly forgotten why they were even here, and the reality of it all comes crashing down around them so violently that Rey has to take a deep, shaky breath as they take their seats. 

“Sorry, guys,” Han mutters as he takes his jacket off. “Traffic on the interstate was a bitch.” 

“You just think that because you used to know how to drive fast in this city that you still do, but you don’t. You’re old. You drive like a grandpa. Tell them the truth,” Leia counters.

It would be lovely, this bickering, a pleasant reminder of her sweet, sassy in-laws that she absolutely adores, if only their son didn’t currently have two fingers shoved up her cunt. 

The two of them turn to look at Ben and Rey full on for the first time. Leia’s hands reach out to grab Ben’s, the size dwarfing hers as she cradles it. “Happy birthday, my son.” 

Ben is cool as a fucking cucumber and Rey hates him for it, watching him take all this in stride as he starts to scissor his fingers inside of her. She does everything she possibly can to stay stock- still, tries to maintain a neutral expression on her face even when his thumb starts to pluck at her clit. “Thank you,” he says, smiling warmly at them both. 

“Should we get a bottle?” Leia nudges her chin toward their wine glasses. 

Ben, the bastard, turns to Rey and lifts his eyebrows. He circles her clit roughly as he says, “What do you think, babe?” 

Rey swallows hard, hoping that the daggers she’s staring at him are obvious. She turns back to Leia and smiles, clearing her throat before she says, “A bottle sounds great. We’re celebrating after all.” 

“Fantastic. I’m gonna run to the ladies. Make it a good cab. Something vintage.” 

“I’ll go with you, hon. Need to wash these things.” Han waves his hands for them as he stands. 

Seconds later, they’re blissfully alone and Rey turns to Ben with a scowl. 

“What are you trying to do to me?” she asks, and almost immediately regrets it when Ben grins. “Shut up,” she sighs, leaning forward to rest his forehead against her shoulder. 

He doesn’t say anything as he pulls his fingers out and starts to play with her clit again, this time with two fingers and in a quick, messy way that he knows will get her there fast. 

Rey sighs into his shirt. 

“There’s my girl,” he murmurs, and she clenches around nothing. “Want you to come. You don’t have long, or you’re gonna have to do it in front of them. Either way, you’re coming.” 

“Fuck,” Rey grunts. She starts to move her hips again, picking up momentum as he rubs her, and when he sticks his middle finger inside of her but keeps up his ministrations on her clit with his thumb, Rey’s eyes roll to the back of her head. “Oh my god,” she breathes. “I’m close.” 

Ben presses inside of her deeper, curling his finger against her inner walls. “Right there,” Rey pants. “Right there, right there, right there.” 

He fucks her with the thick digit relentlessly and his thumb coaxes her right up to the edge when he pushes on it gently, alternating pressure. She’s soaked, getting wetter by the second and his thumb is grasping for purchase but it all feels like it’s culminating to something she can’t even fathom. Then he pushes a second finger into her and she loses it. 

She puts a fist in her mouth to stop from screaming, coming hard and clenching his fingers so tightly that he has trouble moving them. 

“Yes, baby,” he coos. “You’re so fucking sexy when you come for me.” 

Rey tries desperately to catch her breath as the orgasm rocks through her, and she’s still feeling the aftershocks of it in her cunt when Ben’s parents come back into view. 

“Sit up, sweetheart,” he says gently. “We don’t want them to know what I just did to you, do we?”

She shakes her head and obeys. Ben pulls his fingers out of her and swipes his hand over the cloth napkin in his lap. Rey collects herself and crosses her legs again, still leaning into him but now for a completely different reason. Ben snakes an arm around her shoulders and rubs circles into the exposed skin. Quietly, just for her, he says, “I love you.” 

Rey rests her head against his shoulder as Han and Leia take their seats again. 

“I love you more,” she whispers back. 

* * *

In the week that follows his birthday, Ben slows down on cashing in post-its. 

He goes through one or two every couple of days, ranging from an absolutely filthy instance of anal to an extremely G-rated back massage that had him asleep and drooling within minutes. 

On the sixth day, Rey opens one of the drawers in the bathroom and pulls out a tiny blue piece of paper. She holds it in her palm, staring at it like it’s something precious.

He’s ready. He wants this just as much as she does, and the thought of it causes tears to well up in her eyes. 

Rey grips the note and walks out to the living room where Ben’s lounging on the couch watching an episode of Great British Bake Off. He’s spread out on the chaise lounge with his feet crossed and his glasses on, looking warm and perfect in a dark green hoodie and sweatpants. 

He glances over at her and smiles. “Good timing. Paul’s about to _wreck_ this technical. Look at those scones!” he gestures toward the television with the remote. Rey sees a handful of poorly constructed scones sitting on the long table and winces. 

“Not gonna be good,” she agrees, shaking her head. 

“C’mere,” Ben says, eyes on the television as he lifts his arm up to make room for her. 

“Actually,” Rey attempts, and he turns to look at her. She’s got her hands behind her back and she’s rocking slightly onto her heels, realizing belatedly that she’s actually a little nervous. There’s no real reason to be—he’s the one that picked the post-it—but she can’t help but feel a little _giddy._

“What is it, baby?” he asks when she doesn’t continue right away. 

“I was thinking that we could maybe circle back to this,” she says, handing him the piece of paper. Ben reaches to take it from her, his arm still outstretched as he reads it. His eyes move quickly to hers and she watches them soften, watches his breath leave his nose in a stuttered, shaky way. 

“Yeah?” he asks softly, voice hardly louder than a breath. 

Rey nods excitedly. Ben reaches for the remote quickly and turns the show off before tossing it onto the couch, and then he’s there, right in front of her, his chest heaving. She reaches up and places both palms against him, scratching her nails down the material of his hoodie. 

“It may take a while,” she tells him, a bit more muted than before. “To happen.” 

His hands grip her biceps and squeeze. “It doesn’t matter how long it takes, Rey.” 

Rey just nods, and then Ben pulls her up by her arms and presses her against his chest. Rey wraps her legs around him, replacing her arms around his neck once he settles his under her bottom. She gives one last glance to the piece of paper that’s going to change everything, the last page of the book that she wrote just for him. Her handwriting is still shit, but she can see the words plain as day. 

_start trying_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/irridesca) :)


End file.
